Signatures and Rainy Afternoons
by camembert
Summary: As usual, things weren't going very well for South Italy, but an encounter with his classmate and a little offer could be just the thing to turn his day around. AU, pure hetero fluff. Rated T for language.


**A/N: Hello~ delurking on with one of my first fics. Also, this fandom needs more hetero, y/y? XD**

-

Romano was having a bad day.

Scratch that. He _always_ had bad days. This one was just particularly worse.

Not only did he spill his lunch on the front of his clothes that morning, he also managed to trip a couple of times and bump into most of everything, including a pillar, a trash can and the janitor.

And now he was standing in the Principal's Office, positively seething.

"What do you mean, I have to do all this?!" he yelled, glaring at the desk full of paperwork as if it was a mutant three-headed donkey. His father fixed him with an apologetic look, clasping his hands together pleadingly.

"Please, Romano?" Rome gave a nervous grin. "I have this really important meeting with Helena really soon, and another with Germania later on. You know how they are. If I don't show up, they'll go off with my head."

Hissing under his breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. " This is bullshit... how come I'm the only one doing this? How about Veneziano?"

It was the man's turn to give him a ridiculed look, and Romano gave up with a frustrated groan. "Okay, okay, fine, I get it."

Rome chuckled heartily and pulled him into a noogie. "That's my boy," he said, patting Romano on the back. He slipped a piece of paper in front of him. "Initials here, signature there and there. That's all you've got to do."

Romano wondered why the principal didn't seem to find his knack of forgery the least bit unsettling.

A jingling of keys came from Rome's direction as he threw on a coat. "And sort them out for me will you?" Pausing at the door, he gave him a big, grateful grin. "Thanks, sonny. I owe ya big time."

The door swung closed, and Romano took his time to glare at it in rage. He stomped over to the other side of the desk and slumped into the huge swivel. He took one look at the piles of paper. A bobblehead on one corner of the desk stared back.

Hands shaking in restrained frustration, Romano reached for a pen and sat up straight. He took a deep breath and started counting backwards from ten.

"Alright," he breathed, his pen hovering over the first piece of paper. "This is it. Today can't possibly get any worse than this."

A loud thunderclap boomed right outside the office, making him jump. Accidentally, his hand dipped, and he drew a good long line on the once-flawless sheet. As he ogled it in disbelief, the distinct pattering of rain fell against the window.

"Fuck my life."

-

After a grueling 40 minutes, everything in the office was in the best shape it had been since 5 months. Even though he was still pissed at Rome for subjecting him to manual labour, he couldn't help feeling quite proud of himself.

Looking the room over, he spotted Rome's umbrella by the corner. He took it and walked out without a second thought. The school grounds seemed completely deserted save for the janitor, who waved a fist at Romano and shouted unpleasant things at him as he passed.

Romano cursed under his breath, quickening his pace. He jabbed at the air with Rome's umbrella and growled in frustration. "When I get home..."

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of footsteps which didn't belong to him. Halting abruptly, he backtracked to the glass doors and peeked outside.

Someone was standing near the stairs, walking back and forth in the open halls. A girl, clutching her jacket tightly over herself. Every once in a while, she would stop to look at the rain.

Romano stepped quietly closer, recognition creasing his features.

"Liechtenstein?"

Startled, she turned around, relaxing again as she saw Romano. "Oh, Italy. Good afternoon."

Romano blinked, taken aback. No one ever formally referred to him as Italy before. He didn't even know she knew who he was. Shaking himself out of his daze, he cleared his throat. "Good afternoon. What are you still doing here?" he asked, wincing inwardly at how the question came out rougher than intended. "I mean, it's past home time..."

Liechtenstein looked guiltily up at him, and Romano facepalmed himself in his mind. He really needed to work on his social skills.

"Well," she muttered, fingering her ribbon nervously, "I had an extra class with Mr. Germania today. I told brother I was going to walk back home, but... it started raining, and I forgot my umbrella..." Her turquoise eyes glanced at the direction of the rain before turning back to him. "I hope it stops soon. I have to make it in time for dinner."

"Oh," Romano said, squinting his eyes against the sky. It wasn't raining as hard as it was when it started, but it still seemed dark and heavy with clouds. He frowned. "I hope so too..."

Liechtenstein nodded, looking out into the rain again. A silence stretched between them as Romano fingered the handle of his umbrella, stealing a sideways glance at Liechtenstein. Then he let out a breath and yanked off the cover, stuffing it into the side of his bag.

"Don't worry." He straightened the umbrella and clicked it open. Throwing it over one shoulder, he held out his free hand towards the girl, cocking his head slightly. "I can walk you home if you like."

Her eyes widened slightly at the sudden offer. At that, Romano realized what he just said and looked away, stuttering and blushing a light pink.

"I-I mean, your brother will be worried if you come home late. I.. I know I do when Veneziano does." He turned back to Liechtenstein, hoping the colour had gone from his cheeks. "And, our houses aren't that far away. So..."

Liechtenstein looked at him with what Romano hoped wasn't doubt. All his anxiety disappeared when she eventually smiled, taking his outstretched hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Of course," she said, beaming at him in gratitude. "Thank you."

He let himself a small smile in return as he led her to the streets. "No problem."

-

The tense silence in the air was practically killing him, and the fact that it did only bothered him more. He was normally content to stay off conversation with near-strangers, but somehow, this was different. It was too quiet. He had to say something.

"So," he looked down at Liechtenstein, who was huddling close to avoid the rain. He raised the umbrella higher. "Left turn here?"

"Uhuh," replied the girl, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She gestured at a street sign. "Past the park, then we'll be there. You've been at our house before, right?"

"Yeah. I share a lot of classes with Switzerland. We're okay, so we team up for group projects sometimes." He tilted his head in question. "I don't see you around, though."

"Mm." Liechtenstein sidestepped a puddle. "I stay upstairs whenever brother's friends come over."

Thunder grumbled lowly overhead, followed by a distant bout of barking. Despite the noise, silence threatened to come back. Romano quickly opened his mouth, pushing the conversation further.

"Your brother... does he let you walk home alone all the time?"

"No, rarely." Liechtenstein smiled, shaking her head fondly. "He's very protective towards me. He won't let me do too much. I know it's because he cares, though."

Romano laughed dryly, deadpanning. "I guess that doesn't make me any better."

Liechtenstein gave a small gasp, nudging his arm lightly. "Don't say that!" There was a firm, reassuring tone in her voice. "Your brother sits next to me in Chemistry. He talks about you sometimes."

A frown crossed over Romano's face for a moment. Veneziano? Next to her?

"Wait," he interjected suddenly, not quite believing the fact that his brother ever mentions him in conversation. "He does?"

She nodded. "You sound like a good person, Italy."

Feeling his face grow warm, Romano immediately reverted his gaze, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "J-just.. call me Romano," he mumbled, attempting an awkward smile. "Please."

Liechtenstein giggled in return. "I will, then."

"Th-thanks..." he sighed. There was another rumbling, further off this time.

"The rain's getting lighter," observed Romano, craning his neck to get a better view of the sky. Dots of sunlight filtered through cracks between clouds. The mist had started to lift, allowing vivid colour to surface through the gray.

He was busy distracting himself with the scene when Liechtenstein suddenly slowed down, looking over her shoulder. "I think we passed my house..."

Realization hit him, and Romano let out a little yelp as he redirected himself, ushering Liechtenstein towards the villa. "I-I'm so sorry," he choked out as they reached the gate, lowering the umbrella. "I didn't know- realize-- I mean.."

He was rendered silent as Liechtenstein brought a hand to brush his. The touch sent odd shivers up his arm, and he froze, rooted to the spot. If he wasn't so chivalrous, he would have sworn in front of her.

Liechtenstein smiled, eyes on the ground. "Thank you." Her fingers traced a line on his palm and Romano felt something in him skip. "For walking me home."

In his shock, he let the umbrella drop so low it scraped the gravel. The rain fell freely around them. Romano realized he'd been holding his breath, and shook his head vigorously in reply.

"N-no, not at all," he managed. "It's nothing, really. Um.. you needed help. It's the least I can do."

Liechtenstein laughed shyly, swinging their linked hands a little before peering at him beneath her lashes.

"You're a sweet guy, Romano."

Before he had the chance to react, Liechtenstein spun on her heels, scurrying in and closing the gate behind her. He watched her disappear around a corner.

It wasn't until a raindrop landed on his face did Romano snap out of his reverie, still blushing like mad. Shaking his umbrella off, he walked into the light drizzle, smiling faintly.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

-

**A/N: Uhh first of all should I keep this T? -shot-**

**Heh, Rom/Liech, there's something new. Bit odd, maybe, but I stumbled upon it one day and.. yeah, I just fell in love. I think they're simply adorable. 3**

**Anyways, I couldn't resist a Gakuen AU. I dunno why I settled for Rome as the Italies' father, though. I just.. thought that would make more sense, since in my head a grandfather would really better suit the janitor over there.. xD; Also, presenting Lovi's double-sided personality, which amused me greatly in that one episode where Germany visited Italy... :P**

**As a newcomer here C&C are greatly appreciated!**

**Hope you like~**


End file.
